


For Forever

by whereyoustand



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Illnesses, Men Crying, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: "So, we named our album 'For Forever, Y/n' in dedication to our friend, and Ashton's wife, who sadly passed away early last year," Luke explained sadlyORAshton becomes a single dad after your death and writes an album.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	For Forever

"Welcome Five Seconds Of Summer!" The radio host cheered. "We have Michael, Luke and Calum with us today. How are you all? Your album released last night, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Michael smiled. "Honestly, this has been an intense few days."

"We've been so excited, this is the best album we've realised." Luke laughed. "I know we say that every time but this one is incredibly special."

"I did want to talk about this album." The host said. "Specifically the name, story behind it, and some of the songs."

The men made noises of agreement.

"So, we named our album 'For Forever, Y/n' in dedication to our friend, and Ashton's wife, who sadly passed away early last year," Luke explained sadly. "We had written half of the album at the time. By we, I mean me, Michael and Calum." 

"Yeah," Michael said. "Ashton was looking after y/n who was sick at the time so he had taken a month off, and then she passed which took a hard toll on us so we took another two months off to mourn. Songwriting is Ashton's escape so when we came back to the studio he had three songs written. We worked on them for another few months and they were perfect."

"I truly believe this is the most important album we've come out with," Calum added. "One of the songs is called Backbone and it's about Ashton becoming a single father to his daughter and son. And the song Agony is all about Ashton's mourning. It's a very personal album and a lot of the songs are probably not going to be played in shows but we do want people to hear them and know that it is okay to grieve."

"Another thing that's different about this album, is Ashton sings a lot of solos on it. Usually, I tend to sing the majority of them but with Ashton having an intense connection to these songs that we thought he should sing them. We do a few verses and harmonise here and there but about half of it is Ashton." Luke said.

"That's beautiful." The host said honestly. "We'll be right back after we play Five Seconds Of Summer's new song Backbone. See you after the break."  
  


Ashton had been with you when you passed away. Simply stroking your hair and kissing you over your face when he truly realised you were gone. He had cried and he called up your family breaking the news and then called his own. He called up the band to deliver the news. They were the closest people to him that weren't in separate countries. His family was in Australia and your family were in England, having gone home because they couldn't stay in America longer due to work.

"Ashton? I'm on speaker the guys are here as well." Calum's voice rang in Ashton's ear.

"She's gone." Ashton sobbed. 

"Fuck," Michael whispered.

"Do you need us to come over," Calum asked and Ashton could hear the tears in his eyes.

"No. I just- I need to tell the kids, and I wanted to let you all know." Ashton explained.

"We'll come over in a tomorrow, okay?" Calum said.

"Okay." Ashton nodded. "I'll see you later." He hung up and got in his car. He allowed tears to escape his eyes before slapping at his steering wheel and letting out angry yells. He looked up at the sky.

"Why her?" His voice cracked as he spoke. He took deep breaths and drove to his kids' school.

He walked into the office and said he had to pick up his kids. After a brief explanation of what happened, he filled out forms and waited for his kids to arrive.

His daughter, Elizabeth, walked in and he hugged her.

"What happened, dad?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" He said as his son, Noah, walked in.

He drove them home in silence before sitting them on the couch in the front room.

"So, I wanted to let you know that, mum passed away today," Ashton explained.

"What does that mean?" Noah asked.

"It means she died, she is up in the clouds, dancing with the angels," Ashton said as soft as possible.

"Will she ever come home?" Noah asked. Ashton looked down and shook his head.

"Mummy has to stay there." He whispered. His kids cried and Ashton pulled them into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. We are going to get pizza and ice cream. Uncle Calum, Uncle Luke, and Uncle Michael will come round tomorrow and play board games."

"I don't want board games! I want mum!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I know, I know. But, I know mum would want you to play board games and keep smiling. You don't have to." Ashton said. "You are allowed to be sad, okay? We are going to take a week of school and we are going to relax the next week okay?" 

Elizabeth nodded as did Noah before they walked to their rooms.

Ashton laid in bed that night, his bed feeling empty and lonely when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

The door opened as Ashton sat up to see his kids. Noah held a soft bear you had made him.

Ashton simply nodded and the kids jumped in bed with him and laid down, cuddling them close. He kissed the top of their head and waited until they fell asleep. Ashton realised that he needed to be strong for his kids.

Ashton woke up and kissed the top of his kids' heads. He let out a few tears when he realised you weren't there. He sat up out of bed and made sure not to wake his kids before making his way down the stairs to his kitchen to prepare his kids' breakfast. He started putting pancake mix into the pan and started pouring their separate glasses of juices. He turned back to his pancakes and let out a "Shit!" as he realised he had burnt the pancakes. 

The door knocked and Ashton walked over and opened the door to reveal his three bandmates. He nodded at them as they walked in. Ashton put in more pancake mix and watched it before flipping it and seeing it had burned again.

"For fuck sake," Ashton growled and threw it away. Calum grabbed Ashton shoulder and squeezed it softly

"Deep breath. We'll just get them some cereal and we'll let them have a pyjama day, yeah?" Calum whispered.

Ashton nodded.

Ashton opened the door and saw his friends there with boxes of pizza. They smiled at him and he let them in. He watched as they gave the pizza to his kids. Ashton watched from the kitchen counter as his kids thanked the men and settled down with them. Ashton felt tears in his eyes as he watched the interaction.

When Michael walked in and saw his friend in tears, he immediately looked to support his friend asking what was wrong.

"Am I that shit of a father? Am I that bad that you have to feed my children? I can do that myself." Ashton growled.

"We know, Ash. You're planing an entire funeral and trying to figure everything out. We're letting you get through this month and we'll let you go and sort this out." Michael explained. "We love you. You and your entire family. Your kids are everything to us. We're just trying to support you and them."

Ashton pulled Michael into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"The funeral will be on Friday." Ashton pulled away from Michael and looked down at the paperwork on the kitchen counter. "Her two brothers and I are going to carry the coffin but we need three other people and I was hoping that you three could do it?" 

Michael felt tears well up in his eyes, "Of course, we will, Ashton." He said, hugging Ashton again.

Telling the news on social media was a very hard thing to do for Ashton. He had got permission from your family to release a statement.

[The post consists of five photos. The first photo is of Ashton's statement he wrote in his notes. The second photo is of you and Ashton on your wedding day. It's Ashton's favourite wedding photo you have. It's during your first dance after you kiss and you lay your head on Ashton's chest as he looks down at you, eyes full of love. The next photo is of you after you gave birth to Elizabeth. You are crying with happiness and Ashton is kissing your forehead and stroking the head of his new daughter. You both look tired but over the moon with the situation and full of love. The fourth photo is when you gave birth to Noah. Ashton is crying and you are beaming with happiness as tears have been running down your face. The two of you are close together and Noah is as peaceful as a newborn baby can be. Ashton is holding Noah as you stoke Noah's arm softly. The fifth photo is of you and Ashton in the hospital laughing. Ashton's head is thrown back and his mouth is in a big smile as he laughed at whatever joke you had just told him. You are hooked up to IVs and other wires but you've got the biggest grin on your face as you watch Ashton.]

[The statement reads, 'March 24th will forever be known as the day I lost the love of my life. On that day, y/n lost her battle with an illness she fought for months. She was one of the most important people in my life and not a day goes by that I don't think of her. When we met in 2009, I never expected my life to change at that moment. She was the best mother, the best partner, and the best person I've ever known. She was my number one supporter and always made me a better man. I know whatever afterlife she's in, she is happy and healthy. I will continue to love her with all my heart. During this time, I would appreciate it if people will not harass me, our families, and our friends. We are all learning to navigate this hard time, we don't need people breathing down our throats right now. Thank you - Ashton']

[Luke posted a picture of you and him that he took after a show. He's going in for a hug and you're pushing him away with a look of exaggerated disgust on your face. Luke has a big smile on his face and the photo is one of his favourites. When you and Luke were together, you always had fun. You were easy to bounce jokes off one and other, and a smile was always on your face.]

[The photo Calum posted was of you hugging Duke whilst Calum stands there looking offended. His hands are mid being thrown in the air as you receive kisses from Duke. The two of you often joked that you were Duke's favourite. Calum often laughed and told you how far from the truth it was. But it was the truth and Calum wished he had told you that more.]

[Michael posted the photo of you and him on new years day. You're on Michael's shoulders and holding up peace signs with your fingers as Michael smiles widely. Michael had introduced you and Ashton and often bragged about how he was responsible for the dream couple. You thanked him many times for introducing you and he just shrugged you off. He was just happy for you.]

Ashton ignored his phone after the statement was released. It was the men that kept him updated with the latest news. For the most part, it was positive news and even better when Luke explained you were trending on Twitter.

Ashton had cried when he read a few of the comments that were posted by other people and fans. Even people who had met you once talked about how lovely you were and Ashton sobbed.

Ashton vowed to do what he could to spread awareness of your illness and try to keep your memory alive. A year later the Y/n Foundation was created and it helped spread awareness of your illness and any money went towards finding a cure.

A portion of the money made from the album and tour went towards the foundation. At every show, the men did one song from For Forever, Y/n. And when Ashton performed Agony, he cried on stage and the crowd took over singing whilst Ashton recovered. The boys had comforted him before Luke continued playing the guitar and Ashton continued singing.

'Holding me down to the ground, You were my gravity, Floating with no one here so, Now I live in agony.'

Ashton got emotional every time they sang Agony so they didn't perform it often. Backbone was a hard song to play live because it was extremely personal and about his kids.

Everyone in Ashton's life took your passing hard, but Ashton learnt to be strong for his kids. He had to have a backbone to fully look after them. 


End file.
